This invention relates to an improved, cold rolling mill stand, and specifically, to a cold rolling mill stand for rolling nonferrous metal sheet or rod which includes apparatus for removal of coolant (lubricant) from the surface of the rolled product upon exit from the work rolls of the mill stand.
Cold rolling of aluminum sheet, for example, often requires utilization of a coolant which is sprayed on the sheet material during the rolling operation as the sheet enters the rolls prior to reduction. Heretofore, kerosene or mineral seal oil coolants have been used for such rolling processes. Removal of the coolant from the rolled sheet prior to annealing has been a necessary process to avoid burning of the kerosene base coolant. Removal has been effected by a purge step wherein the rolled sheet is heated slightly and large amounts of air are drawn over the heated sheet prior to annealing. The purge step can result in combustion if not carefully controlled.
More recently nonflammable water base coolants have been used during a rolling operation. Such coolants must also be removed quickly and efficiently from the rolled product. Otherwise, the coolant will cause stains on the rolled product.
Thus, it is desirable to remove any coolant from rolled product subsequent to rolling for numerous reasons including reuse of the coolant. Recapture of the coolant also prevents discharge of the coolant into effluent streams, prevents staining of the rolled product and eliminates an air borne health or safety hazard.
Heretofore removal of the liquid coolant was merely effected by collecting the coolant in pans or reservoirs as the coolant overflowed from the rolled product upon exit from the rolling mill. The present invention is directed toward an improved assembly which positively removes coolant from cold rolled sheet or rod.